


Of Nosebleed and Telepaths

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles has a fairly considerable nosebleed, M/M, fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knew that if he pushed his telepathic abilities he could get awful nosebleeds. One day he goes too far in Cerebro and one such nosebleed happens. No one's happy with him about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nosebleed and Telepaths

Charles had always gotten a bit of a thrill when he used his telepathic abilities but Cerebro was a completely different kind of rush. It was like sitting up too fast when one had a fever. He felt free in a way but he always came out a bit disoriented.

He came out of the machine consciously and he blinked slowly to clear his mind. He saw spots and decided he should probably sit down so he took a step towards a chair and then he was staring up at the ceiling, Hank, Raven, and Erik's faces blurring in and out of his vision.

All at once the sound and movement sharpened and he winced at all three of them talking to him, loudly, all at once.

"Charles, Charles can you hear me?" Erik shook hims lightly, dizzying him for a moment.

"Yes I can. You're shouting and I'm not deaf." His face felt sticky and he wiped his nose, his hand came back stained red. His nose was bleeding profusely.

"I'll get you a towel." Raven shot out of the room and then he felt a hand under each of his arms. He was slowly being sat up. His head tingled unpleasantly and he could feel the blood rushing down to pour out of his nose.

"Pinch your nose and lean your head back." Cool hands put pressure on the bridge of his nose and cradled his head as it tipped back. Charles blinked and glanced at Erik. He didn't comment on the worry creasing the other's brow but just let himself be taken care of.

Raven came back and mopped up the blood with a frown. This wasn't the first time this had happened. When they'd been younger, before they'd completely mastered their powers, Charles had gotten nosebleeds like this if he tired too hard. She'd hated it then and she hated it now judging by her face. "Charles..." she started but he pushed her hands away from his face.

"I'm fine. There's no need to fuss." He pushed Erik's hand from his face but didn't protest the hand on the back of his neck.

He took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair to keep it from his eyes. "I'm fine." He reiterated and slowly started to stand but his legs wobbled when he got to fully standing and he stumbled back. Familiar hands caught him.

"You're not _fine_ Charles." Erik said coolly. "I'm taking you back to your room." Charles pulled his arm out of Erik's grip indignantly.

"I'm not an invalid, I can walk by myself." To prove his point Charles took a few steps, and almost crumpled to the ground.

Erik rolled his eyes and fully picked the other up. Charles made an indignant noise but Erik's grip was firm so the telepath wasn't moving.

Charles hunched his shoulders and would have crossed his arms if he didn't have to hold onto Erik's shoulder and if he weren't pressed so awkwardly, and closely, to Erik. "I can walk." He muttered.

"Of course you could Charles." Erik said placatingly and Charles wanted to punch him.

"Just take me to my study." He snapped and Erik frowned as he did as he was told. Charles managed to get out of Erik's arms and stumbled to the couch.\

Charles sighed and pushed his hair from his face and held a fistful of it as he tried to steady himself. He heard Erik moving around but he just shut his eyes and ignored him for the moment.

He opened his eyes when he felt Erik's hand putting pressure on his forehead. Erik was holding a damp rag in his free hand and he wiped at the blood on Charles's face. "Erik you don't... you don't have or need to do this." Charles said quietly.

"I know."

"Oh..." Charles shifted nervously. "Well... thank you."

Erik blinked at him and nodded. "Of course." They lapsed into silence until Erik got up.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked and cures at how vulnerable and shaky his voice sounded.

"Just getting you some tea. You look pale." Erik put his hands into his back pockets. "I could stay if you prefer." Charles swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Please."

"Alright, I'll stay then." Erik settled back on the edge of the couch, their legs brushing.

It was quiet as they looked around trying to avoid the other's eyes when Erik suddenly broke the silence. "Why do you push yourself so hard? You don't even know any of these people."

Charles thought for a second. "Because I know how it feels to be alone, thinking you're a freak."

"Oh." Erik pursed his lips and shook his head.

"What?"

"I don't think you should risk your health for strangers. You could have died Charles, then what would we have done?"

Charles shrugged. "Found another telepath I suppose."

Erik scoffed and shook his head. "For a genius, you're an idiot." Charles made to protest but Erik cut him off. "People would miss you Charles?"

"Like who?"

"Raven, Hank, the children, Moira... me." Charles blinked at the last one. He didn't know what to say to that. "So think next time." Erik smiled slightly. "Calm your mind." He teased and Charles laughed, shoving at Erik's shoulder. "I mean it though Charles."

"Alright." Charles agreed and he pushed himself to sit up. "I think I should go up to my room. It's getting rather late." Erik nodded in agreement and hovered at the telepath's elbow as Charles stood.

"I'll walk with you just in case." Charles nodded and they walked in companionable silence.

Charles turned when they got to his room and leaned against the door frame. "Thank you. For everything Erik. Goodnight."

Erik smiled and kissed Charles briefly before starting to walk away, eyes still on Charles as he took his steps backwards.

"Goodnight Charles."


End file.
